Shadows and Sunlight
by broken time
Summary: A collection of short and sometimes not short drabbles and blurbs with a rating of PG13 or less. Generally focused on character or relationship development. Random pairings. RECENT: [ItaSaku]
1. Shika x Ino: Shadows and Sunlight

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.  
**Rating:** K+

**Shadows and Sunlight  
**_Shikamaru/Ino_

* * *

She was always standing there, beneath the trees. The shadows were not dark enough to hide the sunny tresses, spilling carelessly over her shoulders. How many years ago had she cut it? And even now, she did not allow it to become too long. Just long enough. 

Long enough for fingers to run through the silky locks, to flip out the ends flirtatiously, or to clutch in moments of frustration. Sometimes it would be braided, a sign that always signified danger ahead.

She only plaited her hair when she was upset. And usually with him.

But it was down today, causing his shoulders to ease. Normally, he did not follow her. Too troublesome, too much work. After five years of companionship, she had finally understood that he did not like to make the effort. His ideal life was that of an average person. He was happy that way.

She wasn't.

It never did work out for them, really.

But lately...

Lately there had been something in her eyes, written on her face. The laughing sparkle was more prominent - too prominent. Those lips would always be curved in a smile.

She never argued anymore. Never yelled. Was never upset, never angry. No; she was much like her companions now, quietly making her way through life. A Chuunin, with a long wait to become a Jounin - if she did at all. She no longer pushed and prodded.

It didn't feel right. It worried him.

Which was why he watched her, hands carelessly resting in his pockets, slumped against a wall. Yamanaka Ino was not one to hide in nature, but she was often found by these trees, standing calmly, as though contemplating. Like him, in fact.

"Sakura moved in with Lee today."

He glanced behind her, somehow unsurprised to see the familiar face of his teammate. "Hey, Chouji." He didn't respond to the somewhat bewildered comment.

Sakura had always been the one to run after Sasuke. And she had, indeed, cared for him deeply. Everyone had seen that. But suddenly... suddenly she had turned away from the young prodigy, and her eyes had landed on Gai's student. Though Lee had loved her for years, the feeling had never been reciprocated.

Yet it was, now. And everyone was rather surprised at the fact.

"Ino was crying."

Her jerked slightly at those words.

The blonde beauty, crying? Tears of sadness?

Impossible. She was too sweet, full of brightness.

"Yeah?"

No. She couldn't have felt any sort of sorrow. If she did... it would be too troublesome.

He would have to go to her, when they had drawn the line long ago. He would want to hold her, to comfort her. Put himself out in effort. Something he was quite adamant not to do.

"They've been getting along a lot better."

"I know, Chouji."

Simple words. Yes, he did know. He knew everything. Even Ino, who had worked beside him for so long, did not realize just how much he saw, interpreted, and predicted - especially when it concerned her. Chouji did, but he kept silent.

"Sasuke went on a mission." It was his first time volunteering information, and his companion nodded slightly.

"He talked to her before he left. That was when she cried." Chouji frowned slightly. "You're not going to do anything?"

"Why?" he asked simply, looking his friend straight in the eye. "We gave it up a long time ago."

"You care about her, Shikamaru," he persisted.

"I can't. It's too much trouble."

And that was the problem. He didn't want to put himself out. She wanted more than he could - would - give. Perhaps it was selfish.

But there had been other reasons, too. Too much, too fast. Problems during missions, because they were too worried about each other. Efficiency lowering. Jealousy.

Yeah, all those reasons.

So why was he standing here?

"If you don't..."

"Quiet, Chouji." He spoke fiercely, voice shaking with the sudden force of emotion. No - not sudden. It had been there for a long time.

"I've been quiet for this long. You're being an idiot." The disappointment in those words - those calmly spoken, absolutely truthful words - had Shikamaru spinning on his heel.

"Yeah, I know. I know, damn it."

And he took the first step.

He walked toward her, remembering the girl of their first acquaintance. Remembering as she grew to be the woman she was now. Bitterly reliving the time where he had pushed her into Sasuke's arms, at a time the Uchiha genius had been vulnerable.

And oh, how Sakura and Ino had fought over that. All because he had not wanted to realize that he was not made for a lazy life.

Because he had not realized that without her... without those dancing turquoise eyes... without that smile that could so easily segue into a smirk or snarl... he simply could not think.

Yes. The man with an IQ over 200 - who could predict steps beyond what people realized - who had been promoted to Chuunin before the other rookies of his class - completely lost all that ability when he could not depend on Ino's smile at the end of the day.

Even grimy and upset over mud in her hair, or flecks of dust on her face - her smile had mattered.

It had _mattered_.

He was going to have it back. Not that fake smile she had been touting the past few days. Past few months, really.

He was going to make the effort.


	2. Sakura: I Will Smile

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.  
**Rating:** T  
**Comments:** Short. Sakura reflects on the past. 

**I Will Smile**  
_Sakura _

* * *

Life hasn't been so bad. 

Not when you stop and think about. Not when you hear the stories out there.

That's why, sitting here, staring up at the clouds, I can be happy. I've missed opportunities. I've lost those precious to me. I have done so much that I would give the world to change.

But life hasn't been so bad.

All I have to recall is a delicate face, with large opaque eyes and a smile to ease the world of its worries. Her father's eyes. In her, he lives on - giving me the strength to grapple with memories bittersweet.

Oh, how I love her. Waking up in the morning, tiptoeing to her cradle to smile gently at her, to watch her so peaceful in sleep. He was the same, so silent and calm, his brow smooth and free of his problems and regrets for those few moments. He, too, would have that little quirk to his lips, an optimistic tilt that always had me leaning forward to brush my fingers against his mouth, feeling his breath brush against my skin.

I loved those moments with him. Short moments.

But they were wonderful.

How we would laugh at the thought of having children. We laughed, because it was easier than crying - easier than facing the devastation that war had brought to our home. Our friends were always away, on missions... or permanently taken from our lives.

It was reality.

I hated it.

He had given me a haven, a fantastical place I could hide. In his arms, I was free, I was ecstatic, I was flying through the skies - soaring with the freedom that he had fought so hard for.

Until bitter truth had broken apart my little shell of denial. Until he, too, disappeared; nothing more than a name carved on rock - and with a legacy in the blood of the daughter he never knew he had.

My Neji, my love. A father in his last moments.

I can still recall Kakashi's steps as he entered the hospital room, his eye dark with fatigue and a dread that I knew. I knew, before he spoke. I knew the moment I saw him.

How many tears have I cried?

He has shouldered them all, embraced me through the storms. He bears with the constant questions, the fretting, the anxiety of a new mother.

A child should have a father, I would always say. How can I raise her alone?

And he would simply smile beneath that mask of his, and gently remind me that we are a team. The only members of the team surviving, but still with bonds that could not be broken.

Naruto, Sasuke... would you be proud of me now?

I often wonder if you can gaze upon my life, and if you would laugh and scorn my road. A Chuunin, a mother, a teacher. One with perfect control and perfect knowledge, but no outstanding skills in the field.

But oh, I have the memories.

I still remember when Naruto truly became strong in my eyes.

I remember when Sasuke left me on a quest for strength.

I remember them coming home to me.

I remember greeting them with tears.

I cried then, too, didn't I?

You never liked my tears, Sasuke.

And Naruto, you hated to see my sadness.

But now... now, despite the sadness, despite the tears, I have laughter, joy, purpose. I have my daughter, I have the duty to uphold the Hyuuga bloodline. She will be the next head of that family.

Neji, I swear to you that there will be no penalties to a younger son. I will change the fate that you so railed against.

And while doing all this, I will be happy.

For you all, I will smile. My heart will warm with your memories. And I will live, live with your thoughts with me always. My daughter will hear of your stories - the child who was determined to become a Hokage, who gained strength through sheer force of deed; the boy who had thought himself an avenger after the destruction of his family, then realized that his true mission in life was to find love; the one who fought against fate, who became strong despite the ties binding him.

It is here, in the body of a child, in her heart, in her mind, that all your dreams will come true.

I promise that.


	3. Kakashi x Sakura: I Would Rather Be Alo...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** Romance. Angst. Drama.  
**Comments:** KakaSaku. You have been duly warned. Takes place years after the anime/manga. Really stupid. 

**I would rather be alone!  
**_Kakashi/Sakura  
_

* * *

Jade eyes shimmered with deep distress, echoed in the taut lines of the young girl's face. Soft lips were pressed firmly together, perhaps to keep her from protesting the facts that had been laid out before her. 

_I knew this was coming. I knew it, but..._

Chaotic thoughts. Bitter, piercing, angry, clouded.

She wanted to scream, to shout that he had no idea what he was doing. To them. To her.

It was impossible, she wanted to say. She would not accept it. Could not accept it. Would refuse to acknowledge any argument on their side.

If only she were not so practical; if only she had taken the steps to prevent her pain when the time came. But, as innocently optimistic as she had always been, Sakura had shunted those thoughts of the future to the side, locked them in the very back of her mind. After all, it was her childish belief that things would stay forever as they were. She had worked this hard for it to.

But reality was different from her hazy world of daydreams and secret thoughts. It was much clearer in many ways, just as it was more uncertain. And far more hurtful.

She hated the feeling that clutched her heart, the way tears stung the back of her eyes. And the man she considered a teacher stood impassively before her, hands carelessly tucked into his pockets. Despite his lazy posture, his eye registered concern for her, knowing that she would have a hard time accepting what he had told her.

"Kakashi-sensei..." Her voice came out broken, and she paused, struggling for control. Her hands clenched tightly at her sides, pulling at the fabric of her pants as she attempted to even her breathing, push her anxiety aside.

Her eyes closed slowly, a single tear dripping, falling in an agonizingly slow trail to her chin.

_It hurts too much._

"I need to go," she said faintly, eyes snapping open and searching his frantically. "I... I have to go."

She needed to be alone.

She needed to cry. Scream.

He didn't answer, instead giving the slight nod that told her he understood. Without an answer for him, without thinking of anything but her need to flee, Sakura turned on her heel and began to run.

Her heart pounded, jerked against her ribs painfully. She held a hand to her chest, pressing hard in an attempt to alleviate the pain.

Run.

Legs moving. Feet slamming against the ground. Hair whipping behind her.

Into the trees, moving through the forest. Branches stinging at her face, catching at her clothes.

_Sasuke-kun..._

Don't think. Just don't think.

Don't remember that faint smirk, the condescending eyes. Don't think of the way his body moved so easily in combat. Don't conjure those images now.

Just run.

Get away.

Hide from it all.

She was unaware of the tears falling freely now, the sobs racking her breath, burning her lungs.

The afternoon sun radiated warmth, though the air was bitterly cold. It was too bright for a winter afternoon. It was too cheerful, too active, for a day so horrible. So dark.

_Sasuke-kun..._

He was gone, of course. She wouldn't find him.

Was it better that he wasn't here?

It didn't take a moment for the answer to come.

Yes.

She didn't want him to see her this way. He had seen her crying too often. He hated her tears, hated how she dealt with sorrow. She had sworn never to show that side of her again.

She was breaking that oath now.

But...

But it hurt so much.

_Naruto..._

He was likely to laugh and put his arms behind his head carelessly. Assure her that it didn't matter. They would still be friends.

For him, there would be no change.

For those two... no.

For those three, there was no difference.

But for her, everything had been taken away.

_Idiot. Idiot!_

In the end it was nothing that brought her to her knees; tripping over air, crashing to the ground ingloriously as her shoulders shook violently.

Palms pressed into the ground as her breath hitched.

_I will be alone._

Everyone knew it had been coming. She was barely a Chuunin, whereas both Sasuke and Naruto had been on the cusp of their next promotions. They had the power, the talent; things she lacked.

It had always been obvious, though she herself had been the last to realize it. Kakashi-sensei had devoted his time to the boy so like him in skill; Uchiha Sasuke.

Jiraiya, one of the legendary ninja, had nurtured Naruto's growth.

And she had been left alone.

Certainly, Tsunade had taken her in hand, forcing her to expand on and hone her own strengths. But she had never been as talented. She had never had the raw power that the boys had.

She had always been left behind.

No matter how determined she was to catch up, she was inferior.

_They... are leaving me._

Leaving her behind.

Jounin no longer worked in teams of three. They were assigned where they were needed. Efficiency was the key.

Sasuke-kun had already been assigned his first A-class; Naruto as well. Different ones, with different partners, in different areas of the world.

She lowered her forehead to the ground, squeezing her eyes tightly shut. She felt sick.

"Sakura."

The girl stiffened at the familiar voice. Slowly, she pushed herself back, resting on her heels. Dully, she let her eyes travel until they caught onto the man.

He knelt beside her, wordlessly pulling her into his arms. Awkwardly, his hand patted her hair.

Too tired, too weary, to be surprised, she simply slumped against him. Small hands lifted, clutching at his vest as she buried her face in his shoulder.

She wasn't crying anymore. It was too much effort.

She just... needed to be held.

Despite their slightly uncomfortable positions, neither moved. Kakashi too unwilling to disturb her, and Sakura needing his arms to stay around her.

After a moment, she spoke - her voice muffled, but stronger than it had been. "How did you know?"

She couldn't see his expression, but somehow knew he was smiling at the question.

"I know you," he answered simply. "A ninja must always be observant."

She laughed - a broken sound, much thinner and more brittle than normal - but real nonetheless.

More seriously, he continued, "I couldn't let you run off alone in your state."

Sakura sighed, pulling away and wiping her eyes. "Yeah. I know." Shakily making her way to her feet, she offered soft thanks.

He shook his head slightly, though he seemed suddenly intent.

She knew his thoughts. Her lips twisted slightly.

"No, Kakashi." She spoke his name without title, knowing now that the conversation was turning to a higher plane. To 'them'.

His face hardened imperceptibly, a silent negation of her words.

"He doesn't know." He spoke flatly, without accusation. She still flinched.

"No."

"My offer..."

"No!" she said harshly, eyes suddenly wounded. "I would rather be alone!"

His head jerked back slightly. "I see."

The absolute lack of inflection to his words nearly brought her to her knees again. She hung her head slightly. "I'm sorry."

It was ironic they were having this conversation here - the same place he had destroyed her world six months ago.

The same place he had given her something better.

Oh, it had been unexpected on both sides. She, needing company - he, worried over the girl who had broken down so completely. All it had been was his arm gently around her as they stood and watched the stars. Nothing more than him trying to offer comfort.

She didn't know how he felt, but their now-nightly meetings to quietly talk... they meant more to her than should be possible. And it was why she rejected his offer.

"Hinata and Sasuke will be married in a months' time. They want us to share the ceremony." She seemed to be completely unaffected by the knowledge of an arranged marriage between her friend and the one she had loved for so long.

Kakashi's brow lowered slightly in worry. "I see."

"Kiba and I have... we understand each other."

He knew she was lying. "Oh?"

"Yes." Too firmly, too quickly.

"I doubt he is happy with the idea of you bearing Neji's child, only to have it taken away from you." Challenging.

Her hand reflexively fell to her stomach, clenched there. "He understands."

"Why is Kiba's offer better than my own?"

She flinched. "It wasn't his choice." She sounded almost stilted. He stepped forward.

"So you would rather trap him in an unwilling marriage, than have me bind myself by my own choice?"

"It's not like that."

"Oh?" he inquired coolly.

She avoided his gaze. "He is the heir to his clan. He also needs children."

"So, that's it?" He was angry, in his completely controlled way.

"He is the only one of his clan left!" she snapped, taking a step away. "It is his duty!"

"I see." Kakashi stared at her impassively. "Then why doesn't he marry Tenten?"

Startled, she stared at him. "What?"

He made a faintly impatient gesture. "They were dating."

"I didn't--"

"So I see." Stepping forward, refusing to let her back away, he lowered his voice. "Sakura, you make this more complicated than it needs to be!"

And it was the truth. She didn't need a husband. Neji had been killed a month after her conception, giving her a perfectly valid excuse to be a single mother. A single mother without a child - for he would be adopted by Hinata, who could not have children. He would uphold the Hyuuga bloodline, as all others were dead.

She couldn't admit that she had taken the opportunity to marry Kiba in an attempt to avoid Kakashi's gallantry.

She didn't want to be married to a man she loved, when the feelings couldn't be returned.

"Am I?" she asked weakly.

"Am I so horrible that you would rather not be shackled to me?" he challenged.

She shook her head immediately. "No."

He noted ruefully, "It didn't take you long to run to Neji's arms..."

_Is he jealous?_

But she said only, "I didn't. I knew Hinata couldn't... and that Hyuuga needed an heir..."

"No one else could do it?"

Her eyes fell. "I..."

She had wanted a child desperately.

Silly, that she was so young, and in a blindly rash moment had made the decision.

Surprisingly, Neji had acceded to her... request, on the condition of marriage. He had not wanted a bastard child, and had no other woman in mind. With the uncertain state of war, they had agreed steps needed to be taken immediately.

She knew a future with Kakashi was impossible, and had attempted to fumble on her own with remarkably dramatic results.

Her life was hectic, turned around in a spectacular way. All because of her desire to have a child, and run to the first man likely to give her one.

"Sakura."

She winced at the sound of her name, spoken so softly, so gently.

"Why not me?"

Glancing up, she searched his face desperately for any sign of emotion. There was none - not even uncertainty.

But he had to be uncertain. Why else was he pressing for an answer?

"Maybe you matter too much," she offered lightly - or tried to.

She sounded more miserable than teasing.

The man was silent, and she fumbled for a reason. Any reason.

Before she could, his words came. Words that stunned her.

"That's why I asked you, Sakura."

So serious. So calm.

She blinked, stepped back. "Kakashi..."

"I lost those I cared most about. I lost the one I loved."

She bit her lip. He had never told her this before.

"I don't... I can't say I love you. But I care enough to make you happy."

Her eyes darkened a little. "I... see."

"And I can give you children I won't take away." Spoken lightly, with an amused edge. She smiled automatically.

He didn't love her. But he cared.

Was that enough?

Could she possibly build on that?

"Kakashi?"

"Hmm?"

"Once we're married, do I get to see your face?"


	4. Kakashi x Sakura: Untitled

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.  
**Rating:** T  
**Comments:** Yet another one-shot. This one I wrote a long time ago and had posted in my livejournal, but took a while to get around to uploading.

**Untitled  
**_Kakashi/Sakura_

* * *

It was a surprise, the brightness falling from the sky, glittering across the silver band. Jade eyes, cloudy with sleep, blinked slowly. Slender fingers tightened around the treasure, before relaxing. 

Sakura gave the softest of sighs, leaning her head back against the tree. How long had she been resting? All night, and well into the morning. The slight twinges in her back, her neck, were evidence of that.

Despite the knowledge that she had been away too long, she made no effort to move, simply sitting there. Recalling words that brought a hollow feel to her stomach, scenes that made her eyes smart with tears.

When had it all started? Why? For years she had believed wholeheartedly in her love for Sasuke, even after his marriage to a woman she called a friend. She had never pushed her affections on him after the engagement was announced, but her heart had still held the feelings. Yet now...

How many times had it been pointed out to her?

_"Sakura, you never talk about Sasuke anymore..."_

"Sakura-chan, were you with Lee-san last night?"

"Sakura-san... I... I know this may seem odd of me to say, but something has changed. I have always known you thought of Sasuke-kun while with me. For years, I have known, yet kept quiet. But now you never seem to..."

"Why is that big forehead of yours always creased in sadness? You haven't looked like that since you thought Sasuke had left Konoha forever!"

She had truly begun to date Lee without Sasuke always intruding. Despite that, she still could only hold him dear as a friend. She couldn't love him. They had broken apart, with pain on both sides. His, for unrequited love - hers, for being unable to return his feelings.

But still... still, when was the last time she had been preoccupied, with Sasuke's face filling her thoughts?

A year? Longer.

She bent her knees, hugging them to her chest, gazing sorrowfully at the protector in her hand, the symbol of Konoha gleaming in sunlight. "If only you were here," she murmured softly to the soul long departed. The person she had spoken to when heart-broken over Hinata's engagement to Sasuke, the person who had understood and accepted her.

The person she had only just realized she had truly loved.

Romantically? She was... unsure. She couldn't truly say. He had been gone, and she had never recognized - or acted on - her feelings.

But she knew she had loved him deeply, in some way.

"Naruto..." Her eyes drifted closed as familiar tears appeared. "I miss you."

_"Sakura... I need to talk to you."_

"Kakashi-sensei... where is Naruto? Why hasn't he returned?"

She had wept then, as well. Learning of the weakened seal, the demon lying inside the boy's body. Learning that he had chosen death, rather than allowing such a force to reappear in the world.

"Sakura."

She stiffened slightly. "Kakashi..."

He came to sit beside her, unusually grave. "You never returned last night."

She shakily pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, avoiding his direct gaze. "I'm sorry."

He didn't push, despite knowing that she was lying. She wasn't sorry; she had wanted to leave, needed to. Her former teacher reached over, taking the protector from her grasp.

"You shouldn't have stayed so late," he berated instead, ignoring the faintly protesting movement she made. "Doctor's orders." He paused. "And Hokage's."

Her eyes flew up to his, then flit away as faint color washed her cheeks. "I'm sorry." She pushed jerkily to her feet, pressed a hand against her forehead as the world swayed for a moment. "I should get back into bed."

"Yes," he agreed soberly, standing beside her. He held out a hand, and she took it, gripping firmly.

"Naruto," she murmured, suddenly wanting to confess. He shook his head once, sharply.

"Don't."

She looked at him in surprise, eyes widening as she saw the pain etched across his face, so clearly to her despite his mask, despite the single hidden eye. Then she smiled; reassuring, despite her own problems, her own ghosts.

"I know."

She pressed a hand against her belly, still flat. And she glanced toward her husband. A man she had married due to a single night's mistake, filled with tears and anger, curses and helpless pleading. He had been there then, and only a man, despite his training... despite his morals.

"Shall we go?" she asked softly, making a quiet promise to become a better wife. He deserved it... and she did care. Perhaps not with blind love, perhaps not with the unshakable faith that Lee had in her... but it could be enough. It had to be.


	5. Shika x Ino: Untitled

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.  
**Rating:** K  
**Comments:** Years after the anime/manga with no particular plot.

**Untitled**  
_Shikamaru/Ino_

* * *

How could he be so incredibly stupid when all she wanted was for him to realize that he was perfect for Sakura? 

Well - once he cleaned up. His hair was unruly as usual, though pulled tightly back to keep any strands from falling into his face.

"Shikamaru, don't you ever comb your hair?" she questioned testily, tucking her feet beneath her.

He seemed unmoved by the question, continuing to stare at the clouds.

Ino frowned, annoyed by his silence. He was always like that, as though simply waiting for her to leave. Why, it had taken her a whole _ten minutes_ to find him - the least he could do was answer her questions!

"Shikamaru," she began again, her voice rising dangerously. He finally grunted, rolling his eyes to the side.

"Yeah?"

_'Of all the...!'_ Turquoise eyes narrowed. "Did you hear a single word I said?"

He watched her steadily, apparently unaffected by her rising temper. If anything, he looked put out over the interruption of his cloud-gazing. "Was I supposed to?"

Ino suppressed a growl of annoyance, rotating her bracelet with tense fingers. No one riled her as easily as Shikamaru, with his lazily spoken words and singularly unsocial behavior.

"Why do you do this to me?" she demanded frostily, wishing she didn't feel the childish urge to poke him until he gave into her demands.

"Do what, Ino?" His faint exasperation filtered through the simple words, causing his teammate and sometimes-friend to pause.

Was she really that irritating to him?

"This," she muttered, finally casting her gaze to the side. She didn't want to see him when he looked at her like _that_, which was becoming more and more normal. It was as though he were disappointed in her, or just... just waiting. Waiting for something that she couldn't see.

Shikamaru blew out a breath and returned his gaze to the sky, not gifting her with an answer.

"I've been talking with Sakura..." she finally began, wondering if her voice shook as much as she thought it did.

He didn't answer.

"I really think that--"

"Why?"

She blinked, surprised by his interruption. "Why?" she repeated blankly.

"Why Sakura?" Shikamaru didn't bother looking at her.

"Well... she's smart, too. And she won't bug you much, really. She's calmed down a lot since..." Ino bit her lip. Saying _"since Sasuke married Hinata"_ was taboo, even when the other girl wasn't around.

"That's your theory on why she's perfect for me?" He sounded so dry, so disinterested.

The blonde pouted slightly. "Well, I wouldn't set you up with just _anyone_. After all, you're..." _My precious companion._ "Well, you need someone who could understand you."

Shikamaru kept silent as she hesitantly put forth more reasons, each sillier and as weightless as the first.

And wondered how much longer he would need to wait.


	6. Itachi x Sakura: Kiss

**Disclaimer:** My brain went somewhere and came back with this. It wasn't me. I _swear_. Oh, and I don't own Naruto.  
**Rating:** T  
**Comments:** It's crack. Pure crack. The parts that look serious? Yeah, that's a disguise. Don't believe it and don't take it seriously... 'cause, obviously, I'm _on crack_. Oh, God, save me now. And some part of me says that it's ooc of Itachi to think of things like sex, but then I remember that he's a man, and all men think of sex. Some just hide it better.

**Kiss**  
_Itachi/Sakura_

* * *

Her brain feels like something hot and fuzzy and filled with cool fog all at once, but she's alive, still breathing. 

Her fingers slip in blood.

_Heal,_ she thinks. _Damn it, Sakura, heal this wound!_

And she's trying, but there's something – blocking. Something she can't quite get around. Something that won't even let her start.

_Breathe. Calm._

Something is stabbing into her head. It hurts.

Is her hand moving the way she wants it to?

Everything is red and black and grey and shadows and no shape at all. It's like tinges of color that fade and brighten and darken and appear suddenly at the corner of her sight.

_Heal,_ she thinks, and panic tinges her thoughts. She's slipping, losing that little bit of determination. She can't concentrate.

And she knows, because she sees something like _his_ face in front of her.

"Sasuke?" she whispers, raising her hand to his face. Her fingers leave scarlet trails and she shivers. It is the only color she sees.

There is blood in her mouth, she knows; she can taste the metallic tang. She coughs.

She's hot. She's tired.

Healing is too much effort.

She tells him so.

His mouth moves; he's speaking. She can't hear.

She's cold. She thinks of ice cream and balloons and Konoha in the summer.

She thinks her sight is going, because his face wavers. Then she laughs and coughs and shakes her head wildly, because he's not really there, so what does that have to do with the state of her eyes? She's in the mountains far from home on a pilgrimage and she's alone.

_You are Haruno Sakura, and you are dying alone._

But his face had felt so real under her touch.

"Sasuke," she murmurs, and coughs. She knows blood is dripping down her chin. She knows she has cuts all over her face and she probably looks a mess.

She thinks she would have liked to die a little prettier.

- - -

Being a man who likes his solitude when he takes it, Itachi was more or less annoyed by the girl who had fallen at his feet and ruined that solitude in a most spectacular manner.

She was dying.

There was quite a bit of blood to attribute to that fact, and – being something of an expert on dying people – he could always tell these things at a single glance, if he wanted to.

In this case, it was because she had said so. Five times.

Which was (not that he admitted it) the reason he didn't immediately move to a newer place to sit in solitude – like one without dying people in it.

Truth be told (and it likes to be told around Itachi), he was amused.

She was speaking to herself, mumbling a little bit, and healing herself (rather splendidly, too, contradicting the entire problem of dying), and – despite all that – she still believed she was dying.

(The warm-hearted normal people will think him cruel. This is because he is.)

Itachi leaned over the girl (her hair, he noted, was pink), feeling his amusement rise just a little as he noticed her headband.

Konoha.

If he were Kisame, he probably would have laughed. Instead, his lips quirked in something almost resembling a smirk.

Then flattened and thinned.

"Sasuke?" she asked, looking straight at him.

Her bloody fingers rose to his face. Itachi – normally being one to spurn things like touching and heart-to-heart talks over sake – stood still and let her, wondering if she was an idiot.

And then she said it again. "Sasuke," she breathed, in a way that was almost seductive – because in that little moment it was like he could hear all her longing and desire and regret.

Which was ridiculous, because she was almost dying, and no dying woman can sound like that.

And no dying woman should.

He touched the blood at the side of her mouth – lightly, with the barest contact. She didn't seem to notice, her eyes nearly glazed over; occasionally clearing up just a little, then fading again.

(Itachi was starting to notice that she was hardly in danger of dying. She didn't seem to notice that fact.)

He leaned down, ran his tongue lightly over the blood trails from her chin to her lips. Brushed his mouth against hers, just lightly.

Every woman has her own taste, her own scent.

He tasted nothing more than blood.

- - -

She thinks she hears laughter, and it unnerves her.

She blinks, eyes watering as she tries to concentrate on Sasuke's face in front of her. There's something different. Something...

Something is different.

She knows it is, because it kisses her.

She forgets things like ice cream and balloons and Konoha in the summer. She forgets things like the pain and the fuzziness in her head. She forgets the fact she's dying, because for a moment she feels alive.

Her blood tastes stronger in her mouth and for a crazy moment she wants to taste his.

She bites his lip and licks at the wound and she hears the laughter again.

She thinks she's somewhere in heaven, which seems to resemble hell (kisses shouldn't taste like blood in heaven), and she decides that even if she's only dreaming this kiss, it's the best damned way to die.

- - -

_Three hours later (because time jumps are win)_

Sakura jerked upright. Coughed. Swore. Blinked, because the room was kind of swaying.

For a dead person, she certainly _felt_ alive.

She carefully touched her chest and abdomen; she could feel a faint scar. Somehow, she knew her back was the same way.

Apparently the damage hadn't been as bad as she had realized.

Which was interesting, because she had realized it very clearly then, and she had been dying.

And she'd kissed Sasuke in her dreams.

With blood. And biting. And his lips had been hard and warm and it was definitely not a kiss a maiden (_Am I an old maid, then, if I'm twenty three?_) should be dreaming of.

She flushed and shook her head sharply – _You're going insane_ – then glanced around again.

_Oh, you're so observant, Sakura._

Yep, very.

In fact, her very great skills at observing and the like were so great that she could only sit there and call herself thirty different types of stupid (there's really only one, if you get technical, but you can use other words and get creative).

Somehow between falling from a minor cliff, sustaining life-threatening injuries (and healing herself in a way that, really, wasn't possible without a large-scale operation or without being the main character of a story – which she isn't) and waking up, she had been transported to a...

Well.

The nicest thing she could call it was a _hovel_.

The walls had holes in them (lovely view), the roof was half there (showers are a necessity), and the door was...

Sakura glanced around wildly.

Nope, no door. Just holes. Big ones.

And...

An arm around her waist.

A very hard, muscled arm, which probably belonged to the same person that had the other arm around her neck.

Lovely.

So distracted by the place, she had hardly stopped to think about who had brought her here (apparently a savior with murderous tendencies), why (considering she was nearly naked, the answer was obvious) and... well, she assumed the how was normal. Like picking her up and walking over.

Not that knowing the how made this situation any more comfortable.

"Um... good morning?" she offered weakly.

- - -

He is tired and something close to cranky because he did not sleep. He would not have brought her here if he had known – then – that she snores.

And without warning she had jerked awake, blinked away sleepiness, and came (rather slowly) to realize her situation.

For a ninja (the proof of it is hidden in his bags, because he decides he wants something of hers when he lets her leave – she is a little bit of fresh air, and he is bored easily of late), she seems too ignorant of danger.

He tightens his arm around her neck almost casually at her greeting.

"And will you give your name, little intruder?"

She hesitates, and he pulls her a little closer.

The answer comes on a little gasp, "Sakura."

Of course. An innocent name for a somewhat innocent girl.

He wonders how long she will ease his boredom. Any woman who can kiss like that on the brink of (supposed) death is a worthy toy.

And if she kisses like that, is she really so innocent?

He lets her go, and she turns quickly to face him, hands raised – to fight, he assumes, and thinks that taming a wild cat will be an interesting experience.

Then she shrieks a little and points at him.

"Sasuke? You were _real_? Wait, that _kiss_ was real? No, wait – why are you _here_? And..."

The sudden splurge of words ends suddenly. She knows.

"Who _are_ you?"

Then, "_Itachi?_"

And, "Oh God, that kiss was _you_?"

His eyes flicker just a little; those half-squeaked words are nothing more than incredulity. Her face, however, shows a little more than she probably realizes.

There's that speculative look that says, _I want to that again_.

But she has herself in control, and he says nothing.

- - -

Sakura scooted as far back as she could without falling off the edge of the bed. She thought she saw amusement flash in his eyes, but realized – _silly me_ – that hello, he's Itachi and he doesn't get amused.

(Though from listening to stories of Sasuke's past, he had at one point...)

But he...

"You're dead, aren't you?" she blurted stupidly.

He stared at her impassively, and she belatedly grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her torso. Thankfully her _pants_ were still on, but...

Right.

Okay, modestly (?) clad. Time for interrogation.

"Weren't you supposed to have. Um. Died?" Pause. "A long time ago?" His silence wasn't helping her get any answers. "Sort of?" _Right, like there's really a way to 'sort of' die. Smart, Sakura, real smart._

But his eyes flickered just a bit.

Her eyes widened. Comprehension dawned.

"Tsunade-sama knows you're alive."

He had finally started moving – sliding off the bed gracefully (thankfully modestly dressed in pants) – but he was advancing, unfortunately, straight toward her with a sort of predatory air.

She let the rest of her words out in a rush.

"Sasuke-kun does too. And probably Kakashi-sensei. And everyone important. They know you're alive, but they're covering for you. You're not actually our enemy anymore." Hesitate. "Maybe you never were – um, stop? Please stop. Right there. No closer."

And of course he wasn't stopping, and there was a little part of her that didn't mind. At all.

Because she remembered (pretty damn clearly) that kiss, and...

Well.

The _kiss_.

"Um. I'm on a pilgrimage. Very busy. Really should go. _Need_ to go."

Still moving.

"Like, now. So I need... my shirt? And, er. My... things. All of them. Wherever they are." Right. _Way to sound firm, Sakura._ She wanted desperately to roll her eyes at her own idiocy, but if she did – well, she wouldn't be watching muscles. Bunching. Under his skin.

And, well, it was rather pretty.

Even the scars were pretty.

He was almost in front of her now and she still hadn't moved.

"Do I get no thanks for saving you from almost certain death?" he asked calmly, and she _knew_ that he didn't save her at all (though admittedly he had moved her to a place slightly more comfortable), but she gave in to temptation anyway.

Because, well. Muscles. And his lips. And that kiss.

"Well, I suppose I have enough time for that," she replied, and didn't even blush (well, maybe a little) as she stared at him, taking up that little challenge.

Which was worth doing (and would be even more so later, she was sure) – because, miracle of miracles, she thought she saw the faintest smile flit across his lips.


	7. Itachi x Sakura: Untitled

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Naruto, yada yada.  
**Rating:** K  
**Comments:** Below.

**Untitled**  
_Itachi/Sakura  
_

* * *

She stands at the window and remembers watching him walk away. 

_How long are you staying?_ she had asked, so long ago.

_Until the world is dark._

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun."

He looks up curiously, a little wary, a little hopeful. She comes sometimes as a nurse, and sometimes as a friend. He likes it better when she comes as a friend.

She holds something in her hands, and he struggles to sit up. "What is it?" he asks excitedly, wishing it wasn't wrapped.

Sakura smiles, and she sits in the chair by his bed. "They're pictures. Do you want to hear about Konoha's heroes, Sasuke-kun?"

"Did I know them?" Her stories usually have him in it, which he doesn't completely understand. He's too big in those pictures, like he was already grown.

But that's impossible, because he's still seven years old.

"Yes," she replies sadly. "You did."

"You're getting fat, nee-san," Sasuke says soberly, staring avidly at the apple in her hand. Sakura slices them best. That old grandma Tsunade always cuts them too blocky, and he doesn't like to eat them like that.

"Am I?" she asks.

"Uh-huh. Is it because nii-san's baby eats too much?"

"I suppose that might be why." Her lips twitched with almost unbearable amusement. "Does that mean I should let you eat this all by yourself?"

"Well," Sasuke says with a great show of reluctance, "I suppose I'll have to. You don't want to get fat like Uncle Chouji."

She laughs, and he coyly scoots a little closer. If he gets close enough, she usually hugs him. He likes her hugs. They are warm and comfortable and they smell a little like his brother.

* * *

**comments**: Just a little something that kind of smashes a few things together. And to clarify, yes, Sasuke's a little kid again (with a little-kid mindset and his little-kid memories). I didn't want to write an actual story. This was just putting some ideas onto paper. Result is a rather confusing ficlet. La la la. I wanted to set an almost bittersweet tone, but Sakura is not angsting enough. Oh, well. 


End file.
